


Victim to Charm

by sharkinterviewee



Series: Taking angst prompts and turning them into something happy [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Weddings, dialogue prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: “What do you mean, 'no'?”





	Victim to Charm

**Author's Note:**

> So if you know anything about me, I don't write angst unless it's got some major comfort attached to it.  
> Yesterday I saw _"What do you mean, 'no'?"_ on an angst prompt list on tumblr and went "Nah"

“What do you mean, 'no'?” Peter almost recoils at her flat out refusal, and he'd probably look a lot more hurt if he wasn't so confused. Of all the things she was supposed to do or say, that was _not_ supposed to come out of her mouth right now.

“I meant no, Peter.” Gamora remained seated, snubbing his proffered hand, still held out to her.

“But- but-” he argued uselessly, sputtering. “You can't just- you can't just say _no_ ,” he whined. “And you can't say it's cause there's people around. You just kissed me in front of everybody. They're gonna find out you're a dancer sooner or later. You can't just not dance with me at our own _wedding_. We just got married! You have to dance with me! You cannot tell me that dancing with me in front of people is anymore embarrassing than all those disgustingly sappy, mushy things you said about me in your vows- love you by the way,” he added quickly, before going back to straight out whining. “But you can't just not dance with me at our wedding. You're not seriously telling me you're planning on sitting out here all night.”

He was honestly starting to look distressed (and oh look, those puppy dog eyes and the pouty, quivering lip).

Gamora looked down, smoothing out her skirt in order to not break at his cute face.

“I did not say that I would not be dancing with you tonight,” she replied coolly. When she met his eyes again he seemed moderately more appeased by her answer- still confused and not happy in that fussy toddler sort of way, but he at least relaxed a bit. And dropped his hand that he had still been holding out to her.

“What's that supposed to mean?”

“It means-” she paused, “I have a plan.”

Peter brightened at that, absolutely lighting up, the momentary slight of his new wife refusing to dance with him forgotten in his curiosity at her statement and the sly, knowing look in her eye. Plus the teasing spark of mischief there, and the smile playing at her lips.

“Oh?” He raised his brows, intrigued. The small smile he gave her in return let her know that he finally caught on to the game they were playing.

“Yes, and it does not involve you inviting me to dance. Nor does it involve this song.” She shot a nasty glance at the DJ, who was really falling behind when it came to her time table.

“Well, why didn't you just say that?”

“You're fun to tease,” Gamora said, because it was true.

Besides, she so rarely got to surprise Peter anymore (they knew each other too well now, and he was able to surprise her even less than she was him). It had been truly funny to see the look of absolute shock that crossed his face at her refusal moments earlier.

“Now you should go off and eat cake or something. I need to see a man about some music.”

Truthfully, she had no way of telling what the preferred gender of the unidentifiable glossy feathered 'associate' Rocket had 'gotten them' (she was remiss to say hired, it was more likely a use of threats or cashing in on a favor that brought the dubbed DJ to their wedding), but it was a phrase she'd heard Peter mix up often enough to know he'd appreciate her joke.

Peter laughed, turning away with a wink before obeying her shooing.

* * *

It had been more than a couple minutes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He knew who it was.

He still felt stunned when he turned around and laid eyes on her. Gamora- his _wife_. Looking beautiful as ever in her wedding outfit- the layered patchwork skirt, her cream shirt with the loose spilling sleeves, everything about her looked soft and flowy. Even the summer breeze was playing with her hair (all of it was down except for a tiny braid, pinned back from the crown of her head, with one of Groot's flowers in it). It was like everything about her was ready for movement.

Gamora held out her hand as he took note of the violin shift the music had taken. Not quite waltz-y, but something with a clear progression and a lilting violin that made his heart feel like it was going back and forth with the sound, somehow lulling and not, drifting but sharp, not too quick and not too slow. Inviting. Something to pull someone into.

“Dance with me.” It wasn't a question. At least not coming from her it wasn't.

“How mad would you be if I said no?” Peter asked, smiling, cause he just had to.

“Very. Now dance with me,” Gamora urged him again, and he took her hand without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Victim to Charm](https://youtu.be/Ngq2XiQTCVE), because I had the intro stuck in my head when I was writing that music description of what they're going to be dancing to.


End file.
